


I'd call you mine (but my lips are sewn shut)

by Lexiee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comatose Peter, M/M, Steter Secret Santa, True Love's Kiss, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiee/pseuds/Lexiee
Summary: Stiles knows the unconscious alpha on the bed is his the moment he sees him.No, that's not right. More like the moment he scents the air of this part of the hospital. Maybe he was led here by the thread of fate - or maybe, just maybe, he was never supposed to find him. But he has, and now he’s never going to let go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My giftee is @kioncosplay and I really hope she likes it. Merry Christmas! ♥

 

 

Stiles knows the unconscious alpha on the bed is his the moment he sees him.

No, that's not right. More like the moment he scents the air of this part of the hospital. Maybe he was led here by the thread of fate - or maybe, _just maybe,_ he was never supposed to find him. But he has, and now he’s never going to let go.

Stiles is only ten, but he knows the man is his - so he sits with him, reads his files and tells him everything that comes to mind. He tells Peter (because that's what his name is) about how everyone's been handling him with kids gloves since his mom fell ill. He tells Peter that those kids at school would surely leave him alone now if they knew how big and strong Stiles' alpha was.  
He watches Peter's face intently, but no flattery or begging can make it react in any way (that doesn't mean he won't try).

 

“You're not broken” he tells the scarred man before he puts himself down on the chair beside Peter.

 

He doesn’t tell his dad. He couldn't, even if he wanted to – the Sheriff is too caught up with his mom’s sickness and the hospital bills to take notice (not like he’s been noticing much lately, anyway).  
And it’s fine. It is. Stiles loves his mom. Misses her, mourns her, although she’s not quite dead yet. (Sometimes he wonders if things were better if she was.)

  
So when he finds his soulmate he weeps into his hospital gown covered chest, and he feels like he lost Peter too. He does stay with him regardless of that, holds Peter’s hands - which might bring him bigger comfort than he’d like to admit – and he talks.  
And he talks and talks and talks. He talks for long minutes, then hours and when he sees the street lamp outside of Peter’s window light up he thinks “I should head home”. It only hurts a little bit that his dad didn't try to find him, as, truth to be told; he probably hasn't even realised yet.

  
He tells Peter all that, but leaves with a sincere promise of him returning the next day. And he does. And then the day after. And the one after that.  
  
Soon all the nurses know Stiles. They smile at him, some of them with pity, some with worry - but Stiles still comes back each and every day. At this point, nothing could keep him from his Peter. Because that's what he is, isn't he? Peter is his and no amount of laughing kids can change his mind about that – they can call him a freak and push him around for all they want; he's got all he needs right here.

Because who needs friends when you got your unresponsive, hospital patient alpha right there with you?

He finds great comfort in sitting with Peter, sharing his space. He reads to him, and on those days where the Sheriff works the night, he sleeps beside his mate. Because that’s what he is. It takes Stiles a while to admit, but a couple years into visiting Peter, somehow Peter becomes from that odd, unspecific “his” to “his mate”.  
  


**

  
  
How can you love someone you’ve never had a conversation with?

  
Stiles may be fourteen but he isn’t stupid. Underneath that nasty, thick layer of hospital stink he can smell his mate. His precious, brave, survivor alpha mate. And as the years go by and his omega senses develop, he can smell him much better - he can tell the sickness eating away his mate’s mind.  
It’s not like the slow disintegrating of his mother - this smells like something he can stop. At least that’s what he tells himself.  


He takes extra care of Peter then, reads him stories and riddles he thinks Peter would enjoy, lets fresh air into the room, rearranges the overcrowded display of cards he's been bringing in for every holiday and special occasion there is (so what if Peter got one every year for their “anniversary”, it was only a friendiversary, it was a cool, cool thing to do). He holds his head high as he walks in daily, and makes a particular nurse leave the hospital room several times before she says she refuses to look after Peter (good, Stiles never liked that lady). It all pays off, because sometimes it feels like they're getting somewhere.  


He reigns himself in every little movement Peter does. A little flutter of eyes here, a muscle that goes stiff under Stiles' touch there. He celebrates them more than anything he ever achieved himself – which, admittedly, isn't much. He keeps to himself, is a straight-A student and spends most of his free time in this hospital room with Peter.

 

God, he loves this man. He knows it's insane, they never even exchanged words, but it's true. He's done his research, he knows everything there is to know about Peter Hale – he knows the man is insanely smart, cunning and likes to push all the wrong (right) buttons on people to get what he wants.  
And it hurts. Loving Peter Hale hurts.

 

**

 

He's sixteen, sitting in the hospital room with Peter as he talks about the new friend he made. Scott McCall is a funny guy, with this adorable puppy look, and a pleasant beta scent. He was homeschooled, but now, at the age of seventeen, he has made it to Beacon Hills High. Stiles clicks with him straight away and even he feels baffled by their connection.

He tells Peter about how carefree and happy he is with Scott, and the excitement is radiating off of him as he talks through his mate about the little adventures him and Scott had these past few weeks.  
Life was getting good.

 

**

 

It's a Monday when the Sheriff tells Stiles that he needs to be home at six o'clock sharp, well presented and with his best manners.  
_I want you to meet a friend of mine._

That half-assed try can be translated into “hey, I got an alpha colleague who is interested in high schoolers”.

No, his father, he wouldn't do that ( ~~or would he?~~ Don't give too much credit to where it is not due, Stiles).

He can just imagine. It's probably a fun (mediocre) person, someone who smiles without all teeth, someone kind and proper, someone his father would approve of. Someone his senior, but not too many years older, someone without a criminal record, with a spotless medical history.

It sounds like something on an Alpha&Omega “True love” dating show (a gross thing demanded by society, forcing unhealthy stereotypes on the people and damaging the long way they've come from them).  
_Stiles does not want it one bit._  

 

**

 

“I'm not going to leave you.” He tells Peter sincerely that day – he skipped school just to be here. “I love you. I just... I just really want you to know if I don't come and visit as often it's not because I don't want to. There's nowhere else I'd rather be and... fuck. My dad arranged a... he got a fucking alpha for me, alright?  
I'm so sorry, Peter. I... I promise I will come back to you. I promise” he whispers as he hides his face in Peter's chest. Yet again, he might only be comforting himself, but... he's found his true mate. How can his dad think he'd want to consider letting a different alpha court him? 

They've always kind of danced around the Peter subject. The Sheriff always knows where he is, but never mentions the burned shell of a man his son is promised to. Never before, but now that Stiles is old enough he suddenly wants him to have another alpha in his life.

Why doesn't he listen when Stiles tells him that he doesn't want one though?  
That shit should matter. It should! This is his life, isn't it?  
So why then?

Maybe it's unhealthy – his obsession with Peter. Maybe he should be spending more time with others, but...  
Wait. He can... he can work with that. He can _definitely_ work with that.

 

That afternoon when he goes home, he cooks dinner for his dad. He sits him down at the table and starts into his monologue while the Sheriff watches him intently.

 

Stiles doesn't really know how to explain his feelings (but he does know how to twist others').

He knows what to say and how to say it – maybe he'll say it with a few hiccups, he might go off track a bit and then back again, but at the end, these characteristics will help him. As they do.

He promises everything. He swears by what they both love (the ghost of a woman, a memory that haunts them to this day) that he will find a balance between “real life” – as his father calls it – and his mate.

He tells his father that he's truly scared of meeting someone new, an alpha at that, and that he needs time to do something so foreign on his own terms (and as he says this, with the sour scent of distressed omega filling the air in their tiny kitchen, he sees his dad give in. _Victory_ , at last.)

 

**

 

For the first time in a long time, Stiles finds himself with a little too much time on his own hands. He heads to the city library, but when that cannot help him calm his restless mind, he finds that little antiquarian bookshop that's a bit hidden behind the main street – the one that always smells like old people and _cats._

He feels a bit out of place between the tall bookshelves, but he finds his way around. He notices that the old woman behind the counter keeps a sharp eye on him, but he tries not to be bothered by it (he knows he doesn't fit in. Something he learnt young is that doesn't really fit in anywhere).

A few unread messages gather on his phone – Scott has been very excited about his newly found (forced) free time, and wants to hang out.  
_Sorry, Scotty, but that's gonna have to wait._

 

“Children books are in the back, boy!” The surprisingly strong voice of the lady calls, and Stiles almost drops the heavy, old book he holds in his hands. It's written in Polish and he feels somewhat drawn in by it – but with the woman looking right at him accusingly, he heads to the section in the back.

 

__

 

_True love's Kiss_

_-the sacrifice-_

 

Stiles stops in his tracks sharply and he takes the book in his hands. He doesn't really know why did he come here in the first place, but just maybe he can find some peace of mind in this literature.

 

He reads the book in the privacy in his own room. He longs to be with Peter, but he knows his dad is going to come to check on him few times a night (he just has to re-earn his trust).  
The story is dark, dirty and desperate. Feels like it was written in a rush, like it's forbidden and the knowledge of it is something he shouldn't own.

Stiles finishes the book by the end of the night, and arrives to school the morning coming, bright and early.

He makes notes during each class – not about the lessons, oh no, he's got something more important to do.  
He needs to get a number of things ready.  
Tonight's the night.

 

_All the beginnings and ends must come together to create the whole truth. The man-made order makes it whole and then the magic itself comes to life._

 

If you put the first and the last word together of each page and arrange them in alphabetical order, you get a recipe (recipe for a disaster, most likely).

But the story itself has a dark twist - he has to make a potion out of the two of them’s blood and then _some_ , drink it - and if his love isn’t pure enough, isn’t true, he dies (as he would).  
Stiles is going to do it – and he is going to do it tonight.

 

The whole “drink this disgusting potion and kiss your love” brings up some serious consent issues.

  
Can Peter consent like this? Does it really matter if it ends up waking him up?  
Stiles has never wanted to be _that_ guy. Only if he had a little more time, he wouldn't have to put Peter in this situation, where he cannot even say no.

He loves Peter, he knows he does, but... what if his love isn’t pure enough? Maybe he’s selfish by clinging to the man, being here every day when Peter wouldn’t even be able to tell him no.  
Maybe Stiles is the bad guy here.

 

God, he is, isn’t he?

 

 

“I wonder... if you had the choice, would you still want me? Would you choose to have me?” Stiles asks Peter near tears on that gloomy evening. “I'm not going to force myself on you. I'd never make you have me unless you wanted it. I love you” he takes a deep breath here “I just need a little bit of your blood, and then I'm gonna drink this disgusting love soup, kiss you and you will never have to see me again. I'll go and you will wake up and you will never have to know what I did to you”

 

He mixes the ingredients together in one of those shitty, plastic cups you get at the hospitals. He knows no one is going to come in to bother them, the nurses don't particularly like coming in when he's in there (is that more out of sympathy or neglect? One would wonder).

He should have enough time to clean up all the evidence before Peter wakes up. He'd take all the cards, the miraculous book in front of him, and he'd make a show of running away crying so none of the nurses would want to contact him for a while.

 **If** it works.  
  
“Down it Stiles” he murmurs to himself before he drinks it all in one. It smells absolutely vile and tastes even worse, and as he finishes the drink, he has to fight the urge to bring it straight back up.

He looks at the unresponsive Peter for a minute, then two, then five, and when he doesn't show any signs of him waking up, he stands up.  
He feels something twist inside his chest – it's painful, and it's making it hard to breathe. He's shaking all over, and as cold sweat breaks on his skin, he knows he's done.

He's failed.  
He's failed and now he's going to die.

 

 

He doesn't bother to pick anything up, he knows it's no use. Peter's not going to wake up (he's never going to wake up).

And so he runs.

 

**

 

He doesn’t feel any better by the time he’s home. And how could he? He was such an idiot, so full of himself that he honestly believed that he could be the one to save Peter.

Stiles wonders how is he supposed to say goodbye to his dad. Is there an appropriate way to say “I fucked up and now I’m going to die”. (Soldier on, Stiles.)

He's not... he shouldn't tell anyone. He will carry on. Yes, he will and he will run that extra mile, make everyone around him happy before he's gone.  
If only he knew how long he's got. Maybe a few hours, maybe a day or two. (Don't you just love the uncertainty of your inevitable demise?)

 

**

 

Black magic is something people lose their minds, souls and lives for. Stiles should be grateful he's only losing his life over it.  
Sometimes when he's alone, he feels eyes on him – the dreading feel of paranoia creeps up on him, and he looks behind his shoulder more than ever before.

How long is it gonna take before the demons claim him? (Are they gonna play a little bit first?)

It's two days before anything happens. And when it does, it's unlike anything he expected.  
There's a dead deer on the hood of Stiles' car – the smell itself is bad enough that it makes Stiles want to throw up (now that would be a painful experience as he hasn't eaten in days).

He doesn't know what to do. Is this a sign? First a deer, then a dead body and then him? Maybe.

Okay, okay. He can think this through. What is the meaning behind deer symbolism? Innocence and uh, maybe grace? He's got to look that up.  
Or should he even?

He can't stop it.  
He should just face it already.

The next thing he sees as he tries to drag the deer off his car is flowers that are placed inside his car – but the doors are still locked and there's no sign of forced entry.  
And are those... chrysanthemum flowers? (Fucking funeral flowers.)

Oh, god, he's definitely going to die.

 

School, duty, and all that forgotten, he runs back inside the “safety” of his room.  
Is it going to be painful? – Stiles wonders.

 

**

 

Peter wakes up with his ears ringing and his senses going crazy. He spends the first five minutes of being awake by pulling out all that fucked up machinery he's connected to and getting rid of the wires.

He remembers pain, the smell of his own burning flesh, insanity growing inside his own mind – and darkness.

Miles of it.

He knows his in the hospital, knows his own name and looking to the television on the wall solves the question of the date, too.

There are at least eighty cards on the dresser facing his bed, and it brings a smile to his lips. At least some of the pack survived and – from the looks of it – they've never quite given up on him.

 

He picks some up to read them.

 

“ _Happy Birthday, you old man!  
__Wake up soon. (or I'm just gonna have to smear this chocolate cake on your face and hope that it'll do the trick)_

 

_Your mate,_

_Stiles”_

 

No, that's impossible. He would not forget if he had a mate. He knows he doesn't have one.

Maybe there'll be an explanation in one of the cards?

 

“ _Roses are red_  
_Violets are blue_  
_Wake up old man  
__Or I will hit you._

_Happy five year meet-cute anniversary!_

_Wake up soon._

 

_Your mate,  
_ _Stiles”_

 

Five years...?

 

“ _Happy fourth of July!_

_I'll be eating my disgustingly greasy burger right beside you, but I'd be happy to share if you'd only wake up soon._

 

_Your mate,  
_ _Stiles”_

 

Some of the cards dated back almost **six** years. He didn't read all of them, but he makes sure to check the dates and signature on every single one of them.

Stiles is loyal, dedicated, and he loves Peter.

Loves him in a way Peter wasn't sure anyone would be capable of.

When Peter sees a magic book, with the scent of death and misery, he's got his mind made up. He picks up every personal belonging and finds a set of new, clean clothing in the dresser – the only scent that clings to him smells like home, like sunshine, like _mate.  
_ He needs to hurry – looks like he's got things to do.

Peter falls in love with the boy before he even leaves the hospital. Peter is borderline obsessed with a young boy, and his slightly messed up mind doesn’t even think that’s wrong.  


The boy might have healed him with his kiss, but Peter has never been one to do the right thing.  
He's going to hunt Stiles down, and then he's never going to let him go. Ever.  
He's going to protect Stiles, love him, and dare anyone try and stand in their love's way, Peter will make sure they'll never see the sunset again.

For now, he's going to build a nest, make it safe and stable before finding a mountain lion or the biggest deer there is – if he's doing it, he's going to go all in. He's going to prove himself worthy of a mate like Stiles, the price be damned – as it seems, that's the exact same thing Stiles did.

By the next moon, they'll be together, happy, and safe. _That_ he swears on. 


	2. Something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' and Peter's relationship as it looks to others and the way it really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this fic was meant to be much longer. These are my notes, unedited, ideas, conversations and plotlines.

Stiles' and Peter's relationship as it looks to others and the way it really is.

*

Stiles calls Peter honey and Peter calls Stiles baby. The first time the freshly arrived Derek hears a seventeen year old boy call his Uncle Peter “honey”, he’s scared for the poor boy’s life.  
Then Peter laughs and kisses the palm of said boy’s hand, he has to wonder if he ever really knew his uncle.  
(But we both know the answer to that, don’t we?)

*

Stiles tells Peter 'I love you' and the man answers with 'Always' all the time.

*

They have a date night every Thursday. One Thursday they didn't go to an important monthly pack meeting, because they had dinner plans two towns over. Derek wasn't impressed.

*

Stiles getting in a car accident and Melissa is already going to the phone to inform the Sheriff when they find out that it's Peter who is Stiles's emergency contact.  
After Stiles' recovery, Peter calls or texts Stiles occasionally when he knows he's driving, and if he picks up, he gives him his best threats and growl at him endlessly.  
If he ever lost his mate, he would lose his mind. (How much of codependency is too much codependency?)

*

Stiles makes Peter watch every Disney movie ever (twice). Peter hates them, but he loves the way Stiles eye lights up every time he's watching them so it’s really kind of worth it.  
He’d burn and die, kill and torture for this boy - he would do anything, and Stiles really isn’t ever asking for much. He only wants them both to be happy; but as Peter’s priority is Stiles, and Stiles’ main concern is Peter, they never fully on the same page here.

*

Stiles likes to watch cat videos when he's sick and Peter would find him new ones to watch every time, until one time he can't be fucking bothered, so he'd just pick a cat up from Deaton. The way Stiles looks at him after reminds him why he can never say no to his mate.

*

'Hey Siri, call David for me wouldja'  
'Calling Daddy'  
Stiles has never seen his dad so stern then when he realised that his phone - in fact, didn’t ring.

*

Everyone knowing of their relationship because they just love showing each other off, and making others jealous. They can't go to any of the nicer restaurants in a 20 mile radius as they've been banned from each and all.  
It’s amazing.

*

Derek thinks that Peter is going to be nicer, more approachable now after he has seen him snuggle Stiles - guess again. He's the same person because Stiles isn't trying to change him - he would never. Stiles loved this man from the moment he laid his eyes on him - and he always will.

*

"They all say you deserve someone better than me - you probably do" murmured Peter into one of the many lovebites on Stiles' neck.  
"Mhhh" was Stiles comment. He was lying under Peter, still blissed out and half asleep, and just when Peter thought he isn't going to say anything else, he continued "I couldn't care less about whom I deserve, because I only want you. My cuddly wolf" he exclaimed, hugging Peter tight as a child would hug their favourite teddy bear.  
"Just sleep, Stiles. You not making any sense again"  
"Because you fucked my brains out" came the weak answer. "But honey, I don't care. I want you and you're good to me, better than anyone has ever been before, and I love you. So stop thinking bullshit. The Peter I know would never let me go."  
“And I didn’t say I will” vowed Peter quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I guess I just wanted to see if anyone would be interested in reading any more of it?  
> It you’d like me to work out any of these ideas as full chapters, please let me know in the comments or on my [tumblr](http://sheflieswithherowndamnwings.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story. I have to admit, I was struggling to finish it, so I really wish to hear what you guys think.   
> Comments are love 


End file.
